Network-based services have become ubiquitous providers of many different kinds of services that were once relegated to custom-built systems for which individual customers had to invest significant time and resources developing. Now many different customers that require various different types of computations, analysis, coordination, storage, content distribution, communications, or other resources may utilize network-based services that offer customers the ability to meet their needs without investing in systems of their own. However, as network-based services have grown in popularity, customers are becoming more sophisticated in their use. While not necessarily returning to significant investment in their own assets, customers of network-based services may now find the simplicity of network-based services to be limiting when trying to develop more customized solutions using network-based services. Thus, increasing the information and capabilities available to customers with respect to interacting with network-based services becomes more crucial to continuing to meet the customer's evolving needs.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.